Electric cleaners, such as sweepers, provide a convenient tool for household cleaning applications. During operation, the dirt, dust, and debris removed from a surface by a cleaner can be collected in a receptacle, such as a dust cup. The dust cup will fill over time and will need to be emptied. Conventional methods typically require a user of the cleaner to manually handle the dust cup in order to empty out the dirt and debris. Such manual handling of the dust cup can result in a substantial amount of debris coming into contact with the user's hands.